Laboon
Laboon is planet settled in Laboon System. Laboon is famous for having big number of species that lived on it. Elves and Humans are the most intelligent species that live on Laboon. The historians say that the planet was created by two spirits named Fiscio and Etuju while escaping from evil spirit Duluutu. History Creation of Laboon and aftermath The historians say that the planet was created by two spirits that roamed accros the universe and collected rocks to create new home for them selves because their home was destroyed by evil spirit Duluutu. The two spirits named Fiscio and Etuju, after collecting collecting large number of rocks, spilled the rocks in the space near star called Apato. Fiscio and Etuju then united their powers to create big round planet that they later called the Laboon. After creating the planet they felt they were not satisfied with it so they created nature and Terma, spirit that will protect it. Then they created life (first organisms) and spirit that will protect it, called Him. After seeing the life on the planet was emotionless they created emotion and it's spirit protector Fitu. After they sensed that the evil spirit Duluutu will return for them, they started preparing for the final combat. The two spirits then stood before Duluutu and confronted him. Fiscio then decided to self-destroy himself to defeat the evil spirit. Duluutu then fell on Laboon in sea and created the large hole that sucks in water and everything that gets in her way. Duluutu then became spirit of Hole of Doomed and diverted water where it was needed. After Fiscio was destroyed, Etuju placed himself on the Apato's surface and created the Immortal Ring from which he can not escape and from which he will supervise the planet of Laboon. Creation of second organisms Although he was on Apato, Etuju managed to unite all his powers and made second organisms, life beings that included etujuids like Elves, Humans, Trolls, Dwarfs and others. Except the etujuids, he created the livits. It is unknown when this event happened. War of two Visions Thousands of years after the creation of second organisms, powerful Elves of Endless Kingdom discovered the Hole of Doomed and wanted to destroy it because the Hole destroyed couple of their ships and harmed their seaways. The Elves made mistical cube that consisted of powerful force that could have destroyed almost everything. They were opposed by Onava Kingdom that was also ruled by Elves. The two oppositions made their Visions, Vision of Elva and Vision of Onava. Other kingdoms mainly joined Onavas, so the Endless Kingdom was outnumbered. Vision of Elva then attacked the Onava Kingdom. Most of the Elves of the Onava Kingdom managed to escape because of the bad tactic of the Elva's Vision, but the Onavas' Kingdom was destroyed and they never got back to theri homeland. After seeing this, Etuju chosen some of the Humans to give them magical powers. With the help of the powers, Humans, the members of the Onava's Vision, managed to defeat the the Elva's Vision and protect the Hole of Doomed. They banished the Endless Kingdom in the northern parts of Mezala, one of the Laboon's continents. Humans created a new kingdom on the land where once stood the Endless Empire. They gave the throne to the former king of the Onavas. Continents Lafetee Lafetee is continent set in southern and eastern hemisphere of Laboon. It is ruled by two kingdoms: Kingdom of Ipo-Wipo and Sutjer's Kingdom. Category:Planets